


Mija

by gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands/pseuds/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands
Summary: The girl hadn’t seemed to like Carla at all, much to Daniela’s dismay. She couldn’t help but wonder why a sixteen year old could be so hostile to someone without premise. Vanessa seemed to consider it for a moment before blurting out her question.“You live with her?” It came out a lot louder than intended, and she hurriedly covered her mouth with her hands. “I mean, since when?”
Relationships: Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Mija

“Daniela? Can you do me a favour?” Vanessa questioned, her voice uncharacteristically shy.

“Anything for you, mija. What is it?”

“Can I stay at your place tonight?” Vanessa had tears welling up in her eyes, and her voice was small. Daniela was silent for a moment before responding.

“As long as you’re okay with Carla being there.” The girl hadn’t seemed to like Carla at all, much to Daniela’s dismay. She couldn’t help but wonder why a sixteen year old could be so hostile to someone without premise. Vanessa seemed to consider it for a moment before blurting out her question.

“You live with her?” It came out a lot louder than intended, and she hurriedly covered her mouth with her hands. “I mean, since when?”

“Only a few months. I thought you knew.”

“How am I supposed to know if you don’t tell me?”

“Observation. You could do with some of that ability.” Vanessa simply scowled at the comment. “Go get your things, we close now.”

———

“Carla!” Daniela practically shouted as she opened the front door. “Vanessa is staying over.” There was a muffled groan from one of the rooms, which Daniela immediately headed towards. “Do your homework, chacha. I’ll start dinner soon.” The girl just nodded, tossing her bag down on the couch and pulling out a notebook.

“Hey, honey,” Carla mumbled as Daniela entered the bedroom, her voice hoarse.

“Mi amor, how do you feel?” Daniela held the back of her hand to Carla’s forehead, frowning at the warmth of her skin. Her face was red and sweaty, yet she was wrapped under practically every blanket they owned. “You should have a shower. Might help bring your temperature down.”

“Don’t wanna,” Carla groaned, pressing her face into the pillow.

“What if I joined you?” Daniela grinned, stroking her warm cheek softly.

“I’m more inclined to agree,” Carla attempted to say, but it came out slightly mangled.

“Was that a yes?” Carla nodded her head, and Daniela helped her sit up. They walked slowly to the bathroom, Carla leaning heavily on Daniela in her weak state. She struggled with her clothes, feeling like her arms were made of lead. Daniela smiled fondly, helping her undress and get into the slightly-colder-than-usual shower.

“Love you, Dani,” Carla slurred, laying her forehead on Daniela’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Carlita. But you have to stand up,” she chuckled, rubbing her back gently. Carla groaned, but lifted her head back up and leant against the tiled wall as Daniela helped to wash her. Her head felt far too heavy, and continually dropped to the side like she was falling asleep, much to Daniela’s amusement.

“You missed a spot,” Carla mumbled eventually, grabbing Daniela’s wrists and bringing her hands to her chest. Daniela smirked at her, lightly squeezing just once before moving away and laughing at Carla’s disappointment.

“Vanessa’s here, remember?” Carla pouted at her response.

“But Dani,” she whined, wrapping her arms around Daniela and pressing her against the wall.

“Later, Carla. Once you’ve rested a bit. And there’s no children in our apartment.” Carla sighed but let her go, frowning at the soaking mess that was her hair as water dripped down her face. “Maybe if you weren’t so desperate, this wouldn’t have happened,” Daniela laughed as they stepped out of the shower.

“I’m not desperate,” Carla said, clumsily wrapping a towel around her head. Smiling at her weak attempts to convince her, Daniela set her hands on Carla’s hips. Immediately, Carla lent back into her, sighing softly.

“Not desperate?” Daniela grinned.

Pouting, Carla pulled away, dressing herself slowly. “Whatever.”

———

“Okay, that’s enough,” Daniela said loudly, breaking the uncomfortable silence as they ate. “What is wrong with you two?” Vanessa mumbled something under her breath, eyebrows furrowing. “Vanessa, speak up. What’s that matter?”

“Nothing.”

“This,” Daniela gestured to the two of them sitting stiffly at the table, “Is not nothing. Tell me.” Daniela stared into Vanessa’s eyes, waiting for the girl to crack.

“I don’t like Carla,” she said quietly, glaring at Daniela.

“Excuse me?” Daniela looked surprised, not at all having expected such a blunt response. Vanessa was never direct about her feelings. Carla just seemed vacant, holding her head in her hands.

“I said I don’t like Carla!”

“Why? She’s done nothing to you.”

“Yes she has!” Vanessa stomped her foot under the table, causing Carla to flinch at the noise. “She took you away from me!”

“What on earth do you mean, Vanessa?” Daniela tried to remain calm but it was hard with Vanessa now sobbing.

“I used to be your everything!” she yelled, “And now all you care about is Carla— Carla this, Carla that, what about me?”

“Vanessa,” Daniela began with a sigh, “Just because Carla and I are together doesn—”

“You’re dating her!?” Daniela looked shocked, and simply stared back at the girl. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Enough!” Daniela shouted, shooting a concerned look at Carla, who was now crying quietly. “Vanessa, I still love you. No matter how much time I spend with Carla. No matter what my relationship with Carla is, I still love you. Bueno? Now stop this childish behaviour!” Vanessa sniffled as she stood up, stomping off to the spare room. Daniela lay her head in her hands, eyes misty.

“Why does she not like me? I was nice to her.” Carla’s voice was slightly slurred, and Daniela struggled to make out all of her words.

“She’s jealous.”

“Why?” In her ill state, she couldn’t comprehend.

“She’s a teenager. It’s how her mind works. I’m going to go check on her, will you be okay?”

“Yeah.” Daniela smiled sadly, kissing Carla before heading to the spare bedroom.

“Vanessa, sweetheart, can I come in?” Daniela knocked softly on the door, not really expecting an answer.

“Mhm.” It was muffled, Daniela soon found out by a pillow.

“Vanessa, I need you to listen to me.” Daniela sat on the edge of the bed, a hand moving to stroke Vanessa’s hair as she spoke. “I will always do anything for you, okay? You don’t need to worry about anything as long as I’m around. If you ever need _anything_ , I will be the first to help you. Carla won’t get in the way of us, bueno?” Vanessa sat up, looking at Daniela with wide, teary eyes.

“You won’t leave me?” Daniela’s heart almost shattered at her hopeful expression.

“Never.” Vanessa launched out of the bed and towards Daniela, hugging her tightly. Daniela stroked her hair gently, rubbing her arm with her other hand. Out of nowhere Vanessa started crying, hard. The pathetic type of little-kid crying that left her overly embarrassed at having broken down in front of her _boss_ of all people. It seemed that every time she managed to control herself, the tears would start up again. “I hope you understand why we didn’t tell you, Vanessa. I’m sorry.” The girl just nodded against her shoulder, still sniffling. “Time for bed, I think. You need some rest.” Vanessa cuddled up under the covers, a soft smile on her face as Daniela tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

“I love you, mami.” Daniela stilled for a moment as the girl sleepily uttered the words, before her face broke out in a smile.

“I love you too, mija.”


End file.
